Will O' the Wisps
The Will-O'-the-Wisps are flickering ghosts seen in the film Brave. They often resembles some sort of a flickering lamp creature taking on a glowing blue hue. They are hinted to be spirits of the dead. The most noise they make is usually slight sighing although on occasion they have been known to squeak and whisper. Appearance All wisps possess an ethereal form, looking very similar to that of a small blue flame, manifesting arms and a visibe head. Lore Originally, Will-O'-the-Wisps were said to lead individuals to either treasure or doom—to change their fate. However, they’re actually a mix of swamp and bog gas seeping up through the earth and interacting with the natural resources to take on the appearence of blue flames. When people would follow these lights that appeared like little fairies, they often would drown or get sucked into the bogs. : "Travelers—particularly those who venture out after sunset on unfamiliar pathways—beware of the will o’ the wisps. : It is said—though by whom is a bit of a mystery—that on certain days for certain travelers in certain parts of the world, little lights dance on the horizon, whispering tempting invitations… pledging the answers to lifelong questions, the realization of dreams, a key to secret treasures—a change of fate. : Charmed and curious, unsuspecting travelers follow the floating lights, mesmerized by their whispers, their promises. Yet no matter how long or how fervently they follow, they never quite touch the beautiful beacons whose flickering lights eventually fade and disappear… leaving the inquisitors, the dreamers and the treasure seekers lost… and alone." - Source In the film, the Will-O'-the-Wisps are actual spirits, often believed as to truly be guiding followers to their ultimate destiny. They are seen as neither good nor evil - they simply are. Throughout the film, they lead Merida on an adventure starting from when she is a child. They are seen as guides to the Witch's Cottage, but they appear frequently throughout the film, always when Merida seems to have strayed from her path or lost hope. In the end, despite the twists and turns and trouble that they lead Merida through, they actually have shown her exactly where she needs to go. It is believed, from the fact that they lead travelers on a path, that they are the guiding hand of fate. However, they also are seen as spirits of the dead, as seen in the film when Mor'du was killed; his spirit was released and it turned into a wisp. Role in the Crossover The Wisps appear to the Big Four, often leading them to places that bring trouble such as Pitch's Lair or Mor'du's castle. They also lead them to places that will play a role (on what ever the Big Four's mission is) such as the Witch's cottage. In Seasons AU, the wisps are often made to be an extention of Merida's powers. Images brave-wisps-character-images-slice.jpg|Concept Art Category:Brave Category:Brave Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters